Haunted Memories
by Ember136
Summary: Ember never had the upper hand in life. she never really got to feel the joy it could offer. At the moment she resides on the streets hoping fate will show her mercy. Well that's exactly what happens when she meets Ciel and Sebastian. Can Ember keep her secrets from finding her out or will her haunted memories drag her to the grave? Cielxoc Sebastianxoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Two years ago:

It was dark. The cries of the innocent rang through the air. He was scared. Scared for his parents, whom he knew deep down were gone forever. Scared for himself, what more could they do to him? And scared for his friend, what cruel fate was awaiting her?

"Ciel?" her soothing voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked, genuine curiosity laced in his voice.

"You're crying again" she pulled him into a tight reassuring embrace.

"Ciel you know I will protect you so why are you so scared? Come, let me sing to you again." Ever since he was put into that cage by the evil bastards that kidnapped him, her sweet lullaby was the only thing that let him feel pure serenity.

" _Though the night seems dark and cold with fear, if you look around behold you'll see, my love will fight with light and strength and annihilate the pain you feel, so when the dawns bestowed on earth you'll realize those nightmares were never real."_ Her sweet voice of velvet sang out.

He was right on the verge of succumbing to peace when the door violently swung open. Five masked men stormed in, grabbing him, and once again tearing him away from the one thing that meant the most to him.

"CIEL!" he heard her terror filled, blood curdling scream echo through the whole room as she fought against the masked devils to come to his aid; but this proved to be futile.

The last thing he saw was her crippled body bleeding out onto the cold stone floor, before he to, was plunged into darkness.

Present day:

"Resort! Resort! I'm on cloud nine!" Finny's a little too enthusiastic voice sang out.

"God, what possessed me to bring these imbeciles along with us?" Ciel said more to himself then anyone, his annoyance not hidden in his voice.

"It seems they are grateful to you, young master." Sebastian stated, trying not to show just how much his tiny lord's displeasure pleased him.

Before Ciel had the chance to reply with his usual snide remark, a girls distraught cry brought the carriage to a sudden stop; almost jolting Ciel right out of his seat. He looked out the window to see a group of men mugging and grabbing a young woman quite inappropriately.

"Perverted heathens." He sneered to himself

"Sebastian, go help the girl." He ordered, his voice every bit of authority.

"Yes, my Lord." And with that, Sebastian jumped out of the carriage, and promptly beat the living shit out of the perverse vermin that stood not ten feet away.

Ember's POV:

I had been walking for twelve hours straight. My feet ached and my stomach growled begging for sustenance. When I thought my day couldn't get any worse a group of obvious thugs grabbed me and began stealing the little money I had. I didn't much care for the money, as long as they didn't touch my mother's locket; it was the last thing I had left, besides my haunted memories, to remember the life I once lived.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to sound strong. But this only gained me the hardy laughter of the swine that dared lay their filthy hands on me.

"You're a pretty little thing, it makes me wonder what's hiding underneath all those clothes of yours." One of them said, lust etched into his eyes.

But before he had the chance to act upon his disgusting fantasy, a tall, pale man dressed in all black, forcefully yanked him away from me and with one swift punch; had them all unconscious sprawled out on the ground.

"Using such force on a Lady, honestly, how utterly tasteless." My mysterious 'savior' said as he stared down at their incoherent bodies.

Just as I turned to walk away, a single gloved hand caught my arm twirling me around to face the surprisingly handsome man who had saved me.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked, though I wasn't sure just how real his concern was.

"I'm fine, trust me I've been through worse." This seemed to trouble him as his once smiling face promptly turned to a frown, though I'm not sure why.

"A Lady should never go through this let alone something worse; and might I point out miss, you're bleeding."

"Huh" I replied, no doubt sounding like a dumb blonde. It was then I finally realized the fresh cut right over my collar bone, letting out a small but steady stream of blood; staining my violet dress a crimson red.

"Oh- well I suppose I am, but that's nothing I can't handle-" before I could finish my attempted excuse of escape, he quite rudely in my opinion, cut me off.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss, please allow me to help you into our carriage and I will personally see to your wound."

I quickly came to realize that his invitation was not optional when he hoisted me up bridal style and proceeded to carry me to said carriage. He gently sat me down on a seat opposite to a boy with navy blue hair and an eye patch over his right eye. The man in black then sat down next to him. The second I saw the boy with the navy blue hair, I knew exactly who he was. Memories of masked men and silent screams flooded my mind.

"Ciel, could it really be you? He hasn't changed a bit aside from the eyepatch" I thought to myself, hoping my face didn't reveal my mind. I was snapped out of my cognition when I noticed the look of growing impatience on the boy's face, and the look of utter amusement on the mans.

"What?" I asked wondering what I had missed.

"I said, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, this is my butler Sebastian; what is your name?" he asked a second time, obviously not happy he had to repeat himself.

"My um…Ember…my name is Ember."

Ciel's POV:

I was beginning to grow impatient at Sebastian obviously taking his time with my order. I was just about to get out of the carriage to see what the holdup was when the door suddenly opened, revealing the demon I had signed my soul away to, and a girl that for some reason I found familiar.

I won't lie; she was quite attractive; her porcelain skin contrasted perfectly with her raven hair darker then the midnight sky that seemed to waterfall down to her waist. Then there were her ice blue eyes that seemed to have the very power to pierce your soul with just one glance.

There was something about her that just screamed "secrets" and I was determined to find out what. But one things for sure, this will be interesting.

 **A/N: so this was the first chapter of Haunted memories! I really hope you liked it if you did make sure you review and let me know because if nobody tells me they like this story then I'm not goanna continue writing it. Oh and sorry for and spelling/grammar mistakes. If you guys like this story and I continue it I will probably update every Wednesday and Friday so until then Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The whole carriage ride had been very uncomfortable. I couldn't help but feel awkward and self conscious at the way Ciel was staring at me, like he was dissecting my every action. And the way Sebastian was staring at me with that obviously fake as hell smile he plastered on his face. I also couldn't help but notice the way his right hand tightly gripped the edge of the seat and how his left was balled into a tight fist. If I didn't know any better I dare say he looked almost in pain, like he was fighting a brutal battle within himself. It would be an understatement to say I was more then relived when one of the servants announced our arrival to our destination.

Sebastian's POV:

The second I stepped out of the carriage to save Ember a wave of pure ecstasy hit me. Her soul was an elixir of bliss any demon would do anything to get even a taste of the sweet nectar that is her rare soul. Out in the open I could barely contain my urge to rip her apart, to give into sweet temptation. Now that we were in the small confines of the carriage it was all I could do not to unleash my inner beast and take her in every way possible. It didn't help that she was much prettier than average humans or the fact that she was still bleeding. I was right on the verge of losing my self control when mey-rin yelled we had arrived from the other carriage. I can honestly say that was the first time I have ever been relived to hear that annoying failure of a maids voice. Still I couldn't help but feel an odd connection to the girl. Like something was pulling me near her, almost like a magnet.

Back to Embers POV:

Sebastian stepped out of the carriage first, holding his hand out for Ciel to step down next. I was a little surprised to see him then holding his hand out to me. Why would he bother holding his hand out to a simple street rat like me? It was then I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts again and had been standing in the carriage awkwardly staring at Sebastian's out stretched hand. I ignored Sebastian's raised eyebrow and went to take his hand. The moment my hand touched his I felt a shock of something electric jolt through me that seemed to ripple through my whole body with a warm tingling sensation. He must have felt it too because his face turned to utter shock and surprise. I instinctively pulled my hand back and not wanting to re-live my experience, jumped down from the carriage myself. We were greeted by a beautiful pale woman with short white hair and violet eyes.

"Are you the phantomhive party?" she asked sounding a bit too polite for her good.

"Yes, we are here to see Lord Barrymore." Sebastian replied.

"Yes, of course right this way."

And with that she started leading us into the grand mansion that stood before us. As we walked through the halls I couldn't help but notice the way Finny ogled at the girl with violet eyes, Angela I think her name was. We dropped the servants off in the kitchen and then proceeded to Lord Barrymore's office. I was taken aback by the many animal heads that were on the walls, quite frankly it made me sick.

"Who is this Chihuahua?" an obnoxious voice rang out followed by the hard crack of a whip meeting its target.

"I told you to receive the queen's messenger! Cant you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?"

Instinctively my body started to move. Before I knew what I was doing I pushed Angela out of the way which resulted in the whip hitting me hard in the face sending me crashing down to the floor from the force of the impact with a fresh gash on my cheek that gushed blood onto the carpet.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out sounding more then enraged.

Before Lord Barrymore had the chance to strike me a second time, Sebastian caught his wrist mid-swing saving me yet again.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman?! Let me go!" Lord Barrymore shrieked.

"You're not fond of small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel asked with his usual sarcastic tone back in his voice.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the queens guard dog and I must say I don't quite appreciate you striking my guests." Sebastian released Lord Barrymore and helped me up.

"Sebastian go clean Ember up and make sure no more harm comes to her, do you understand?" Ciel ordered, by the way he said the last part made me think there was some hidden meaning behind his words.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said and then he led me out of the office into a small bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and watched him clean and bandage up my wounds.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there" Sebastian said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Not really, I wasn't just gonna stand there and watch that bastard beat the poor girl." I nonchalantly replied.

"Still, I must say I'm quite impressed. Not even the bravest of men would do that. It makes me wonder what could've happened to you to make you so protective of a mere stranger." He stared at me for minute as if waiting for me to respond to his nosy question; like I was just going to spill all my secrets to a complete stranger. When he realized this would be a failed attempt he stood up and placed a gloved finger under my chin lifting my face so I was staring right into those blood red eyes.

"It really is a shame about your face; Lord Henry did quite the number on it." And then I was alone, with nothing but my sheer and utter confusion.

Angela gave me a new dress to wear for the time being, seeing as how the one I arrived in was covered in blood. After I dressed I made my way down to the kitchen. When I arrived I saw the servants sitting at the table in the corner and decided I might as well make myself acquainted with them.

"Hello, my name is Ember Ronnan. What are your names?" I asked trying to sound as nice as possible without it sounding fake like it did when Angela spoke.

"She's so pretty yes she is" a cherry harried maid said, face turning dark red.

"Oi, she's down right beautiful" a middle aged man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth said as he gawked at me.

"Oh yes, sorry Miss Ember! My name in Mey-Rin, yes it is and this here is Finny and Bard." Mey-rin nervously stuttered out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, um but if you don't mind me asking….is Finny okay?" I asked with growing concern for the boy.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about how wonderful Angela is to run this place all by herself." Finny told me with eyes that gleamed with innocence. Just then a familiar white haired maid came into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered to myself. I don't think it was a secret that I didn't quite like Angela. Something about her just doesn't seem right to me.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some thins to do." I quickly said as I walked towards the door not wanting to deal with the two-faced maid of the Barrymore estate.

I decided to take myself on a tour, hoping I didn't get lost in the process. But of course that's exactly what happened and I was now wondering aimlessly around the many dark halls.

"If I didn't know any better, Lady Ember, I'd say you were lost." Sebastian's seductive voice rang out from behind me. I twirled around resulting in several midnight black strands of hair messily getting caught in my mouth, which only gained me a dark chuckle from him that seemed to reverberate through his whole body.

"The young master wishes to see you in his room." Sebastian informed me before I had the chance to retaliate his dark chuckle with a sarcastic remark.

"I would give you a message telling the 'young master' that he could go shove his little demand somewhere I wont say and that he's not the boss of me, but judging by the fact that you practically kidnapped me when I objected to getting in the carriage with you, I would say that sending him that message wouldn't end to well for me now would it?"

"Ah, you learn fast my lady, now shall we" And with that and one last grunt of displeasure, I was now following the devil through the maze that was the Barrymore estate.

After an awkward 10 minute walk that felt like a millennia, we arrived at Ciel's room. I timidly entered trying to ignore the racing thoughts that were trying to determine why Ciel wanted to speak with me. Could he actually recognize me? After all these years? Impossible. Sebastian led me to a set of throne-like chairs that were placed near the fireplace. I sat down opposite to Ciel and prepared for the worst.

"Miss Ember…" Ciel began, "As you may know it's not exactly…proper for a young lady, such as yourself to be out walking around alone in a place like this. So then what exactly were you doing trudging around in the middle of nowhere? Your family must be worried sick."

The pressing stares I was getting told me I wasn't gonna get away with just ignoring him and pretending I never heard him, so I swallowed my pride and answered his dumb (and slightly sexist) question.

"I seriously doubt my 'family' is worried unless you can do that from the grave. And if you must know Mr. nosy, I was just walking until I found a nice tree or barn to spend the night in."

"Why would you spend the night in a barn? Don't you have a house?"

"No I have a grand estate I just find the smell of cows soothing when it comes to falling asleep; of course I don't have a house! Honestly I thought you were smarter then this." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well I'll have to think about it but if you think you can manage to keep your little attitude in check you just might have a position working for me at my manor; housing would be included of course." I almost knocked over my chair jumping for joy. For the first time in years I would actually be living in a house.

"Really?! Oh my god thank you so much I promise you won't regret this."

"Too late." Ciel mumbled under his breath. "Now get out, Sebastian I'm ready to retire."

"Very good my Lord."

Without another word I dashed out the door before he could take back his offer. I actually managed to make it to my room without getting lost (Angela might have helped a little but for my prides sake lets just say I managed on my own) I entered my posh suite and held back a gasp of awe. The room was a little smaller then Ciel's with a giant bed against the right wall. I opened the wardrobe and selected the lucky clothes I would be wearing to bed and entered the bathroom that was connected to my room to change and wash up a little. I was startled by the sudden warm tingling sensation that was now pulsing through my right arm. I nearly fainted when a series of elegant black lines started to appear. Swirling around my forearm coming to an abrupt stop just above my wrist. I stared dumbstruck, unable to determine if what I just witnessed actually happened or not. A knock on my door jolted me out of my thoughts. I quickly threw on a robe to cover the strange new markings that had just become a part of me, and opened the door revealing Sebastian. Not having the mental strength to deal with another encounter with the mysterious butler I promptly slammed the door in his face and jumped into bed where I succumbed to the sweet dreamland that was beckoning to me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update in like a really long time, I have been so busy with school and moving I haven't gotten the chance to write in a while but thank the heavens school is out so I should be able to update a lot more regularly at least until I start work up again. So I will stop blabbing; without further ado (I don't own Black Butler)…

Chapter 3:

I wasn't asleep for more than 2 hours before I was abruptly awakened by a synthesis of terrified screams. Acknowledging my curiosity for further investigation was more dominant then my desire for sleep; I got out of bed, covered my arm, and went outside to find Ciel, Sebastian, Angela, and all the servants surrounding a suspicious green substance.

"What's going on?" I asked, my fatigue obvious in my voice

"Ah, Miss Ember, it was the devil dog, yes it was." Mey-Rin informed me, being the only one who cared enough to clue me in.

"Devil dog?" I repeated in a skeptic tone.

"The devil dog protects the Barrymore family and enforces the laws set by Lord Barrymore. Anyone who disobeys is punished." Angela explained taking the lead in this conversation I was too tired to follow. Right when I thought things couldn't get any more hectic, a mob of villagers appeared to inform us of what poor soul was 'punished' this time. They started leading the way to the victim and we all reluctantly followed.

When we arrived I was horrified to see a young boy, probably only 16, dead on the ground; it was obvious something had attacked him.

"Who was punished? Who is the bad dog?" Lord Barrymore questioned as he rudely pushed through the crowd.

"It was James, seems he broke the law about having 5 dogs and kept a 6th." Some random villager answered.

"Well then, this was inevitable." Lord Barrymore said, which sent me off in a fit of rage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY SUCH A THING? HOW DARE YOU! HE WAS A LIVING BREATHING PERSON WHO LOST HIS LIFE BECAUSE HE GAVE ONE TOO MANY ANIMALS SHELTER AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SHAME HIS DEATH BY SAYING IT WAS INEVITABLE LIKE HE DESERVED IT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU SICK, SADISTIC MOTHER-" My ranting was cut short by a single gloved hand clamping over my mouth and the other one holding me back from murder.

"This town has laws set in place for a reason; those who chose to defy them are punished by the devil dog, who protects the Barrymore family." Barrymore decreed with no shame and an excess of pride. The villagers then joined together in singing one of the most eerie lullabies I have ever heard; they sounded like robots, brainwashed by that power hungry man with the unbearable god-complex. They hoisted James up and dispersed, still singing that wretched song.

"I was sure one of the outsiders would fall victim, you made a narrow escape." Lord Barrymore commented, and then he too was gone.

~~~o0o~~~

I couldn't get any more sleep after last night's events and before I knew it the morning sun had come to greet us. It took a lot of persuading from myself but I finally got up, dressed in a long sleeve red dress, and went outside to see Ciel and Sebastian. I spotted them on the bank across from the lake and started walking towards them; but as I was nearing the little earl and his mysterious butler, I saw the servants in the water having the grandest time and decided to walk out onto the pier for a moment.

"Ember why don't you come join us?" Finny shouted. Just as I was about to decline his offer, the board I was standing on snapped sending me crashing into the lukewarm water below. I began violently thrashing trying to stay afloat but this was a futile attempt. As I started to sink to the bottom and my lungs started to fill with the translucent liquid, my mind was plagued with flashbacks of being dunked in a burning pool of blue liquid that felt like fire.

" _You must be purified my child, your soul is not yet ready. You must repent from your sins foolish girl, snuff them out! The divine have great plans for you my dear but you must first be cleansed of your unholy corruption. Snuff them out! Snuff them out! Snuff them out!"_ A callous voice demanded. I was sure I was in Hell, but my retention was cut short by two strong arms wrapping around me, pulling me from the water that sought to claim my life.

I was laid out on the banks as I started coughing up the clear liquid that tried to make its home in my lungs; gasping hungrily at the air trying desperately to regain oxygen. I didn't have to look up to know it was Sebastian who had saved me; but I was surprised to see Ciel also hovering over me, with concern etched in his face in such a way it could not have been feigned.

"Ember! Are you okay?" Ciel questioned, relief beginning to wash over his features.

"I'm fine" I reply trying to press him with my eyes to stop worrying before he has a panic attack, because as entertaining as that sounds, I'm not really up for it at the moment.

"What happened?" Ciel demanded.

"Well, I was standing on the pier, the board broke, therefore I fell in the water, and if it was in anyway unclear, I can't swim." I try to hold back my sarcasm.

Before Ciel has the chance to reply, everyone's attention is turned to the frantic shouts of the villagers. The servants are the first to respond, me Ciel and Sebastian trailing close behind. The villagers are all surrounded around a single dog chained to a post, with 5 dogs in front of him held back by their owners. The people around us all shout "the bad dog must be punished" with voices dripping with hatred. With one single wave of his hand, Lord Henry signals for the 5 dogs to be released. They charge after the dog chained to the post and begin mercilessly biting at him. I respond at the same time Finny does, both of us taking immediate action in the defense of the so called "bad dog". Finny pulls a post from the ground and begins warding off the 5 murderous canines while I rush to attempt to unchain the poor creature. Let's just say Lord Henry didn't exactly appreciate this blow to his ego and direct defiance of his authority and before I knew it me, Ciel, and all three servants were chained to posts as newly deemed 'bad dogs'. With one last snide remark from Lord Henry (keeping up his reputation of being a whiny little bitch) he unleashed the 5 dogs once more, this time with us as their targets. Before they get the chance to attack Ciel, a familiar black clad butler knocks them to the ground. I however am not as lucky, suffering a single bite on my the beast dug its teeth into my flesh, a pain filled gasp escapes from my lips and a mighty bolt of lightning falls from the sky and with a loud boom, it meets the earth. The dog immediately released its hold and cowered to the ground. Shock filled everyone's eyes but no one has the chance to express their inquiries before Lord Barrymore, once again, starts whining like a little bitch.

"You have interrupted this holy punishment, an unforgivable offense, kill them! Kill them all!" Lord Henry screams as the dogs begin to attack, only to stop dead in their tracks and instinctively lay down in fear; I don't miss the way Sebastian's eyes glow.

"Your reign of terror is over Barrymore." Ciel sneers

"People of Houndsworth, listen to me, there is no devil dog; there is only a sick old man obsessed with power." The villagers gasp in surprise and Sebastian takes over the explanation.

"Lord Barrymore used projections to give the illusion of a demon dog, and then murdered anyone who broke the laws set by him and did so in a way that one would think the beast did it." Sebastian walked over to the barley alive dog that once belonged to James, and pulled a scrap of fabric from his mouth.

"Is that?" Lord Henry feigned shock

"Indeed it is, it's a scrap of your trousers; torn off in the attempt to protect James." Barrymore didn't even get the chance to plead innocence before he was hoisted up by the villagers and taken away to face their wrath.

Sebastian freed Ciel of his chains with no effort before turning to free me.

"My, my, that's a nasty wound you have acquired, Lady Ember. Are you truly good for nothing but getting yourself hurt?" He smirked down at me.

"It's a gift really." I replied, matching his sarcastic tone.

A sudden emotion of sadness washed over me as I witnessed Finny cradling the dying dog in his arms as he took his last breath. A tear fell from my eyes, tracing its way down my face.

"This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian said to himself.

~~~o0o~~~

We returned to Barrymore's mansion in poor spirits. The day's events had defiantly taken their toll. I found comfort knowing Lord Henry had been imprisoned in his own home like the vile monster he was. Without even the prospect of sleep I decided to explore the estate. Though it wasn't long before a horror filled scream sent me rushing to the dungeon to investigate. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. There, in front of a traumatized Mey-Rin, was a pool of blood where the Lord Barrymore once stood.

A/N : so there is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 should be up within the next week or so, so until then please read and review XD


End file.
